


I'm coming home

by shipping_galore



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chloe KNOWS, Complete, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, OOC, One Shot, Teen Trixie, Trixie knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: Lucifer tied of hell and missing his family  after leaving them 5 years ago heads on back to earth now the demons were kept inline after witnessing those who disobeyed their king be killed in front of them  he even LOCKED the gates of hell and did so in a way that only HE could unlock them again(sorry for crappy summery
Relationships: Deckstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	I'm coming home

**Author's Note:**

> SG: this is a tearjerker i should know i cried while writing it punctuation is NOT my strong suite, you have been warned .
> 
> ANY Negative unhelpful comment like complaining how I've portrayed the Characters PLEASE I ask readers to not review my stories,  
> If you're commenting on my stories JUST to ask a Question or Run story idea’s by me please, don’t comment at all I’m not interested in writing out other people’s ideas for Stories I have WAY to many idea’s for myself so I’m making a suggestion to ALL out there you want a story idea written down write the story yourself become a writer yourself all question type comment EG asking if I’m interested in writing other people ideas/ or weather if be interested writing crossover pairing with show movie Anime or book character I've never seen or read with one i do know, or if i take request for a story will be Deleted
> 
> I'm here to write for myself sure you if like my stories that’s great and I thank you but i will NOT be writing or taking request from others who want me to write what they like 
> 
> *************************************************************************  
> Note: this takes place 5 years after the end of season 4 When Lucifer had to return to hell and once again take his place as king to keep the demons in line ( but its AU as there was no Eve, so Deckstar remains a couple since their first kiss on the beach and Chloe never tried sending him back to hell and never dated Cain) Trixie knows the truth about Lucifer. Also, in the timeline of this Story Dan went to jail after the Malcolm incident.

Started it on 20/11/2019

Title: I'm coming home

Author: Shipping_Galore

Pairings: Deckstar

Genre: Romance/ Family

Warning: tissues OOC AU

Rating: GA

Disclaimer: I do not own Lucifer

Intro: Lucifer Finally comes home after being in hell for 5 earth years 

* * *

******Decker/Morningstar household summertime June 2023 ******

Chloe Decker lover and partner of former L.A.P.D consultant Lucifer Morningstar dragged herself from her bed hers and her daughter's life had the happiness sucked out of it the night their Guardian Devil left, the only reason Chloe ever got out of bed was because of her daughter and the fact she knew Lucifer would not want her to willow in her grief, he'd want her chasing down crooks just as they did when he was home. Chloe got ready for the day and then went to go wake her now teenage daughter, standing outside her daughter's room, she knocked on the door.

"Come on monkey time to get up" said Chloe.

She heard her 15-year-old daughter grumble and say.

"I'll get up when Lucifer gets home."

Chloe huffed Trixie had been saying that same line for the past 5 years, yet hearing it never got any easier for Chloe, she knew her daughter missed Lucifer as much as she did. A month after Lucifer left it was just after dark and Chloe was locking up for the night, when she found Trixie in their backyard laying on a banana chair, hands clapped together and staring at the stars. Chloe had asked her daughter what she was doing her answer broke her mother's heart so much that Chloe cried herself to sleep that night she had told her mother that since Lucifer created the stars she was praying to THEM to bring Lucifer home rather than praying to Lucifer's father. Every night since than Chloe would catch her daughter outside as she went about locking up, it had become Trixie's ritual before going to bed to pray to the stars to bring Lucifer home.

Chloe heard movement in the room and left to go make breakfast for herself and her daughter, meanwhile back in Trixie's room the teen pulled herself from the bed and went to get ready for school once dressed she sat at her Mirror and brushed her black hair before putting it into a Pony tail she glanced at all the photos of members of her 'family' lining the edges of the mirror. Photos of her Aunt Linda her uncle Amenadiel and baby cousin Charlie who was now 5 years old, one of her with Maze her best friend, others with Charlie when he was still a baby. and ones with her mother or Ella and then there was the ones with Lucifer.

She smiled at the one of them at Halloween at lux she dressed up as a ninja and he was in his Devil face there was one where she fell asleep on him and then there was an awards night Where Trixie got several awards for her stellar astronomy, with her mother and Lucifer in attendance along with Maze Linda and Amenadiel. Lucifer gave her a special gift that night, he gave her a necklace and told her that the star hanging from it was a real star he made just for her.

Trixie had thanked him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then her mother took a photo of the pair in the photo Lucifer was beaming with pride and had a warm loving smile on his face while Trixie was beaming at the camera.

Back in the present 15-year-old Trixie had just finished putting the star necklace around her neck, she wiped the tears from her eyes and wrapped her hand around the star, she felt a wave of calmness come over her and smiled. Grabbing the Halloween and awards photos of her and Lucifer she left her room in truth Trixie never left the house without those 2 photo's. 

Chloe was just putting Breakfast on the table, when the teen walked into the kitchen and took her seat Chloe could tell Trixie was in a mood and that she had been crying as her eyes were slightly red, after breakfast they headed out of the house got in the car and head off to Trixie's school.

* * *

*****Elsewhere*****

Lucifer appeared near Lux using his key the dishevelled former king slipped through the back door of his club and headed on over to his privet elevator he had changed the lock on the Elevator 6 years ago when he began to date his co-worker Detective Chloe Decker. So now only 'family' could access his home. He stepped inside, moments later he exited the elevator and made his way to the bathroom. An hour later he stepped out refreshed and shaven. Walking over to his bedside table he picked up a photo frame inside was a photo of his girls his Detective and his Urchin on Trixie's 10th birthday.

Smiling he runs his fingers over their faces, setting it down he walks into his closet, a few minutes later he comes out dressed in his suit, then packs a small bag for a surprise, then heads out of the penthouse and back down though the club he hops into his corvette and drives out though the undercover car-park and drove off to the LAPD on the way he stopped to grab his Detective a decent cup of coffee.

* * *

*****L.A.P.D*****

Chloe sat at her desk looking though her current case file when Ella walked over, "have you heard from Lucifer?" asked Ella. Chloe shook her head, "so why did he leave in the first place," asked Ella. "Family problems back home" Chloe lied, as Ella did not know the truth. "Chloe you know if you need anything the tribe is here for you," said Ella placing her hand upon hers. "Unfortunately, Miss Lopez what my Detective wants the tribe can't give her." 

Chloe spun in her chair to see her Partner standing there as handsome as ever with a cup of coffee in his hand, Ella on the other hand was beaming as tears filled her eyes, the two woman, watched as Lucifer made his way over to them coming upon Chloe's desk he sets the coffee down, yet far enough away so not to get knocked before opening his arms. Chloe stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck resting her head on his shoulder. While Lucifer wrapped her in his arms and rest his head on top of hers and closed his eyes, they stood like that for what felt like a lifetime. Chloe lifted her head and whispered, "WE are taking an hour-long lunch."

Lucifer smiled and kissed her cheek and let her go, once that happened Ella latched onto him, "it’s good to have you back Lucifer it’s been boring around here without you, she then whispered to him, "Chloe might just start smiling at work now that you're back she hasn't smiled in 5 years."

Lucifer nodded, his heart broke at learning how heartbroken Chloe was, he knew how heartbroken Trixie was as he heard her prayers every night asking him to come home, and every night Lucifer heard Trixie's prayer, his heart would break. shaking his head to rid him of his painful thoughts. Those thoughts didn't matter now, he was back home with his girls where he belonged. .

Ella let him go and wondered back to her work, while Chloe give a satisfied moan as she tastes the first GOOD cup of coffee from work in 5 year. 

"Oh, this taste good I haven't had the chance to grab a good cup of coffee on the way to work in 5 years so i was stuck with the poor excuse for coffee we have here at the station" Chloe informed her partner.

Lucifer squeezed her hand in sympathy.

"So what case is on the menu today Detective." 

Chloe's insides fluttered and a pleasant shiver ran down her spine which made her smile, boy had she missed hearing Lucifer call her Detective, she handed him the case file, and after skimming though it the reunited partners got to work.

* * *

At 12 they headed out of the station grabbed Chinese takeout and headed back to Lux to enjoy each other’s company while enjoying good food. At the end of the day they headed back home, Chloe left her car in the driveway and headed inside to pack a bag for her, and Trixie as Lucifer said he was taking his girls to the beach. 

* * *

Coming upon the high school Lucifer parked the car he glanced at the school and sighed, "hey what’s wrong?" asked Chloe taking her belt off and placing a hand on his thigh, "I just can't believe my urchin is in high school" was all he said. Chloe smiled and kissed his cheek. "Come lets go," the couple got out of Lucifer's car and headed on though, the gates. "There she is" Chloe whispered pointing out a teen with long black hair pulled into a ponytail and wearing a silver necklace. Lucifer was surprised he couldn't believe how much she had grown in the last 5 years, smiling he called out to his girl.

"Urchin"

Trixie's head whipped around she had not heard THAT nickname in 5 years scanning though the crowd she spots HIM with her mother by the gates, and her eyes lit up.

"Hey, Trix, what is it?" asked her friends as they saw her face change from sadness to elation.

"He's home, guys I got to go bye" said Trixie before dashing off.

"Who" they called.

The teen stopped mid-way turned and said, " my unofficial step devil that's who."

Before turning and dashing off towards him. Chloe blushed while Lucifer beamed at what she had called him. He watched her run towards him when she was close enough she jumped into his arms wrapping both arms AND legs around him before softly crying and saying, "you're home you're finally home."

Lucifer closed his eyes and held her tight, he really missed his Urchin and seeing her run up to him a smile on her face just like when she was younger, made his heart burst, pulling back he set her down. "Come on" he tells her taking her school bag from her. The family headed on back to the corvette. Trixie got in the back. Once everyone was strapped in they pulled away from the school and headed off, 5 minutes later Trixie noticed they weren't heading home, "hey mum Lucifer where are we headed?"

"Well we thought we'd celebrate Lucifer's homecoming with a trip to the beach" said Chloe 

Trixie whoops.

* * *

When they finally got to their destination both Chloe and Lucifer smiled as this was the same beach where they shared their 1st kiss getting out they grabbed their bags from the boot and headed down on the way Trixie spots a car.

"Hey that's Aunt Linda's car" said Trixie.

"Looks like it’s going to be a family reunion as well" said Chloe.

Heading on down to the beach they spot where Linda and her family were set up.

"Hey Aunt Linda Charlie Uncle Amenadiel look who's home" Trixie called out they turned and saw Chloe......with Lucifer.

"Lucifer" Linda called getting up to greet her friend after she gave him a hug, her Partner Amenadiel walked over with their son.

"What are you doing here Amenadiel?" asked Lucifer.

"What you thought I wouldn't sense your return and i figured you might come here afterwards now come see your nephew," said Amenadiel, the devil walked over and looked at the child, he had curly black hair and dark eyes, _I've missed so much_ Lucifer thought. "Now Charlie this is your uncle Lucifer," said Amenadiel, the 5-year-old looked at his uncle and then held out his arms.

Lucifer lifted Charlie out of his father's arm and set him on his hip suddenly Charlie wrapped his arms around his uncle and said, "I missed you uncle Luci."

Lucifer looked up and glared at his brother.

"Easy Lucifer when Charlie was learning to say your name he could only get the first 4 letters out we have tried to teach him to say your FULL name as he got older, but he wouldn't budge" Linda explained. 

Trixie giggled.

After a while Lucifer handed Charlie back to his father then he Trixie and Chloe went and changed into their swimsuits. Coming back moments later, Lucifer looked over at Trixie, and his eyes widened.

"Who got you THAT swim shirt?" asked Lucifer.

"I brought it myself, mum and I were shopping for summer when I saw the shirt and had to have it," said Trixie.

The shirt was black with Red writing that said, 'if you mess with me you better run for your life because my daddy's coming after you and hell's coming with him.'

"Daddy being YOU and hell being Maze" said Trixie.

Lucifer laughed and pulled the teen to his side and kissed the top of her head.

"Love you Urchin" he tells her.

"Regarding Maze as the symbol of hell as implied by that shirt, for you Urchin you KNOW she would."

Trixie laughs and give him a smile. 

Both families enjoyed the day Lucifer spent time playing with Trixie and Charlie they played tag, built sandcastles and even tried burying Lucifer in the sand. All in all, it was the best Day Lucifer had, had in the past 5 years 

THE END

RCS

* * *

Finished it on the 24th/11/19 


End file.
